


Transparent

by dedkake



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Erik You Slut, F/M, M/M, Mutation, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is asexual.  Erik is not and he struggles to understand how to separate his sexual desire from his romantic desire.</p>
<p>Warning: it's in the tags, but I'll put it here, too.  Erik has a lot of sex in this fic.  All with Charles' permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=20010236#t20010236) from the kink meme combined with my desire for more ace fic. That prompt (about Erik's love of visible mutations) really did inspire this, but in the end, I had to throw some Charles/Erik in there somehow because I am weak. While this is not a conventional ace fic, I wanted to write something where Erik wasn't particularly understanding, where he didn't know what to do, and where he was at least a little angry about it. 
> 
> Thanks to Emmy for betaing and thanks to Sorujaa for pointing out the massive flaws in the original summary and note.

“Are you sure?” Erik asks, pushing up onto an elbow. The bed dips gently under the change in pressure.

The glow of the moonlight on Erik’s face has the breath catching in Charles’ throat. He loses himself for a moment, mesmerized by the perfect lines of Erik’s face, the curl of his eyelashes, the prickle of stubble on his jaw.

“Charles?” Erik asks, running his fingers through Charles’ hair. It feels nice, Erik’s fingers perfectly warm against his scalp, the rhythm just right, and Charles has to force himself not to close his eyes.

Smiling, Charles focuses back on Erik’s pale eyes. “Of course I’m sure.”

-

Angel sighs into the sheets as Erik’s cock sinks into her, the motion slow, but smooth and fluid. He’s spent the last thirty minutes kissing her, undressing her, running his hands over her wings, around her breasts, down her stomach, fingering her open. She’s more than ready for him, now, hot and wet and on the edge.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, his lips warm against the base of a wing.

Erik always wants her on her hands and knees, but Angel doesn’t mind. Humming softly, she shifts her weight from her arms to her shoulders, freeing up her hands. She reaches behind her with one hand to grip at Erik’s thigh as he thrusts into her, his rhythm unhurried, indulgently slow.

Angel flutters her wings to keep her balance and Erik moans, his hips stuttering forward. It’s difficult to get out an apology around her laughter, but she manages. She can feel Erik smiling against her back, too.

“Perfect,” Erik murmurs, one hand tightening briefly on Angel’s hip, the other fisting in the sheets next to Angel’s face. Letting go of her hip, Erik grasps Angel’s hand in his and guides it from his thigh around to her stomach, their fingers moving slowly down, brushing lightly over her clit and Erik’s cock.

Rolling her hips back to meet his next thrust, Angel smirks at Erik’s pleased gasp. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she says, rubbing her clit in time with Erik’s rhythm.

After a particularly strong thrust, Erik drops his hand back to the bed, bracing himself as his rhythm gains momentum. He presses his face to her back once more, his teeth grazing lightly over the leathery base of a wing before he sinks his teeth into the skin of her back.

Angel moans, shuddering through her orgasm as her name spills from Erik’s lips across her back. It’s warm in her room, bright with morning sunshine, and Angel smiles into the sheets as she feels Erik come inside of her.

-

Charles tackles Erik to the ground, gathering his arms behind his back and pinning him with a knee at the base of his spine. “Got you,” he says cheerily.

“Yes,” Erik grumbles, shifting against the soggy lawn beneath him. “You’re learning fast. Now let me up.”

Considering it for a moment, Charles shakes his head and settles himself more comfortably over Erik’s back. “I don’t think I will.”

Erik sighs heavily, pressing his forehead against the muddy grass. “Can I at least have my arms back?” he asks slowly. Charles can feel his resigned amusement and grins.

-

“Is this what you want?” Azazel growls, his tail tight around Erik’s arm as he twists it behind his back, shoving Erik hard against the wall. It had been a surprise to find Erik naked and waiting in his bedroom, but it is a surprise he can work with.

Erik shakes his head, gritting his teeth and pressing his forehead to the wall. Azazel gives him another shove, forcing Erik to turn his head to save himself a bruised nose, his cheek against the wall.

“Then what?” he asks, leaning in close, unable to hold back a sharp grin when Erik shivers.

“I want to see you,” Erik pants, his hips shifting back, seeking contact. “I want to see all of you.”

Azazel shoves hard with his tail again, liking the way Erik’s face twists with pain under the flush that paints him from forehead to shoulders. “That’s how it is?” he asks. “You’re just here because I’m red and I have a tail?”

Erik’s jaw tightens and he says nothing, but the blush remains.

Rolling his eyes, Azazel curls one hand around Erik’s cock, already hard, and wraps his other hand around Erik’s mouth. “If that’s how it’s going to be,” he murmurs in Erik’s ear, enjoying the way Erik trembles.

There’s a floor length mirror a few feet to the left and Azazel drags Erik to it. “How’s this?” he asks, pulling at Erik’s cock.

Erik moans around Azazel’s fingers, his head tipping back against his shoulder, eyes locked on the mirror. Azazel grins, enjoying the image nearly as much as Erik must be—the contrast of Erik’s pale, bare skin, against the dark outline of Azazel’s clothes, the bright red of his hands.

“Come on,” Erik says, voice muffled by Azazel’s hand, and Azazel growls, twisting his fingers to press into Erik’s mouth, against his tongue.

Azazel pulls faster at Erik’s cock, grinding his own erection against Erik’s ass, enjoying the friction of his pants. “I could make you come like this,” Azazel says, grinning as Erik shakes his head. “I think I will.”

And really, it’s almost surprising how quickly it works, especially after Azazel unwinds his tail from Erik’s arm to lash it around Erik’s neck. Erik’s whole body shakes with his orgasm, arching back against Azazel as he does. It takes great force of will for Azazel to hold himself back from the edge, his pants now uncomfortable.

When Erik’s breathing has evened out, Azazel asks, “Would you like to suck me off now?”

“Yes,” Erik sighs, dropping to his knees with the guidance of Azazel’s tail, still around his neck. “ _Yes_.”

-

Charles sighs as he drops into the passenger seat. Erik, apparently, is still angry with him, his eyes avoiding Charles as he steers them out of the parking structure.

“I’m not going to apologize,” Charles says, running a hand through his hair.

Erik snorts, snapping the blinker on with a vicious twist of his finger. “You’re so much more than they think you are. _We’re_ so much more. We shouldn’t have to let them walk all over us,” he says after a moment, his voice tight with controlled rage.

Gently, almost carefully, Charles places his hand over Erik’s on the gear shift. “Yes, of course,” Charles says softly, trying to catch Erik’s eye. “But the more they know of our power, the more danger we’re in.”

Letting out a long breath, Erik turns his hand over to lace their fingers together. He can handle the gears with only his mind and Charles can’t help but smile.

-

Testing the strength of the headboard Erik has wrapped around her wrists, Raven asks, “How’s Charles?”

Erik grunts in response, tightening the metal against her.

Raven doesn’t mind, exactly—she certainly doesn’t mind the way that Erik minds—but she can’t let it go, either. Not even when Erik is kissing his way down her stomach, making her back arch and her toes curl with his fingers massaging her breasts.

“What,” Raven asks around a moan, “no compliments about my scales today?”

“Shut up, Raven,” Erik growls, glaring up at her as he tongues around her bellybutton.

Erik’s mouth takes a turn back up, his teeth dragging lightly against the underside of her breast before he presses his tongue flat to her nipple. Raven’s jaw falls open, her breath ragged as Erik kisses his way across her chest to her other breast. The trail of wet skin he leaves has her shivering and she can’t stop her quiet moan as he bites.

“Erik,” Raven breathes, more of a whine than anything else. Erik’s breath fans over her skin in a long sigh before he’s sitting back, looking down at her.

He trails his fingers away from her breasts, down her stomach to her thighs, spreading her open so he can lean back and look. Shivering, Raven smirks at the appreciative tilt to the corner of Erik’s mouth. Even when he’s being his most stubborn, Erik has a hard time keeping his opinion of her body private, she’s come to realize.

She rolls her hips up, spreading herself even more for him, and says, “Come on.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Erik says, settling himself between her spread thighs, his breath puffing over her before his tongue catches at her skin, leaves her arching up off the bed.

It doesn’t take long—it never does with Erik. He knows just how to move his tongue, just how to use his thumb as a counterpoint as he pets her side with his free hand. Raven shudders apart under him, wishing she could bury her hands in his hair. She doesn’t even try to keep quiet.

When Raven is finished, her tremors subsided, Erik hums and pushes himself to his knees to look down at her, his hand on his cock. It doesn’t take him long, either.

Raven watches him, wet from nose to chin with her juices, as he stares at the white of his come against her the blue of her skin. He’s beautiful, too, she thinks, his eyes glazed slightly, his powerful shoulders heaving with each breath. She shivers, about to ask him if he’s in for another round, when he leans back down to lick himself off her belly.

“Fuck,” she breathes, gripping tightly to the headboard.

-

“You can’t still think that,” Charles says in disbelief. He can tell that Erik definitely does still believe it, but it’s absurd.

Erik sneers at him. “You can’t even take your own words quoted back to you, Charles,” he says, swinging his arm out for emphasis.

Charles scowls back at him. “You’re taking my thesis out of context. Clearly you have absolutely _no_ idea how evolution works,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh yeah?” Erik asks. “Try me.”

So Charles explains, twisting his fingers distractedly in Erik’s hair where Erik’s head is pillowed on his lap as he does.

-

“You really do think I look amazing, don’t you,” Hank asks when Erik pulls out of the kiss to stare down at him from where he’s perched on his stomach.

Erik ignores him, running his hands through the fur of Hank’s chest, pushing it in the wrong direction so Hank’s skin tingles. “Is your cock as blue as the rest of you?” he asks, scooting down to tug at Hank’s pants.

The answer is quite obvious when the pants have been removed, Hank thinks, but he explains anyway. “Well, it’s kind of like a cat’s now—or, or maybe a dog’s,” he says. “It doesn’t come out unless—unless I’m—”

“Unless you’re aroused?” Erik finishes for him, his accent thick around the words as he stares down at Hank’s cock. The pink head is just beginning to appear, but with the way Erik’s hungry gaze takes it in, Hank doesn’t think it will take long at all for him to be fully hard.

“Yeah,” Hank says eventually, realizes that Erik had asked it as a question. Erik seems to have forgotten.

He reaches out tentatively, trailing his finger lightly over the head and down to sheath back to blue fur. Hank tries to keep his breathing steady.

“Will you fuck me with this?” Erik asks plainly, his eyes jumping up to Hank’s. All Hank can do is nod.

Hank can’t, however, convince Erik to take it on his knees, so, after more preparation than Hank thinks he can stand, Erik ends up sliding himself down onto Hank’s cock, slowly, his tongue between his teeth in concentration.

Erik stops suddenly, collapsing forward over Hank’s chest and shaking his head. “Oh, fuck,” he bites out, his forehead pressing against Hanke’s chest.

“You don’t have to—” Hank starts to say, but shakes his head. Erik is too stubborn for his own good sometimes. “Here,” he says, wrapping his arms around Erik’s shoulders, letting one hand fall low on his back for support before he rolls them so he’s on top.

Erik clenches his teeth against a high moan that sets Hank’s blood on fire.

“Just let me,” Hank breathes, rolling his hips where they are. He doesn’t need more of his cock in Erik—this is more than enough, especially combined with all the little noises Erik is making. Those are certainly new.

Hank is more surprised that, as soon as he brings his hand to Erik’s cock, Erik sighs brokenly and comes, his fingers clenching in the fur of Hank’s arms.

Swallowing and trying to stop his hips, Hank says, “Sorry. I’m not—not—Do you mind if I, uh, finish?”

Erik shakes his head. “Please,” he says, breathless. “I want to see you come. I want you to come on my face.”

That has Hank’s hips twitching forward. He tries to resume his earlier rhythm, but can’t help but go faster now. Erik seems happy enough, petting Hank’s arms and occasionally letting out more of those beautiful sounds.

When Hank finally pulls out, he barely makes it up the bed to Erik’s face before he’s coming, thick and heavy across Erik’s neck and chin.

“Fuck,” Erik says, and Hank realizes that Erik is already hard again, his hand working his cock as he stares up at Hank’s softening member.

-

“It’s already eight o’clock,” Charles says, taking Erik’s remaining knight as he turns his foot to press against Erik’s beneath the table. They’ve been playing for hours, apparently—they’ve probably missed dinner.

Erik glances up at the large clock on the wall, squints to read it through the gathering dark, and nods. “It is,” he says, his tone very serious.

There’s a momentary pause before the two of them laugh together, nearly giggling as they lean in over the chessboard, careful of their glasses.

“I’m sure we can finish this game by nine,” Charles says as he tries to contain his laughter. Without really thinking about it, he reaches out with his mind, through Erik and to the lightswitch on the far wall, flicking it on to give them enough light to play by.

Erik is uncommonly quiet in response and Charles glances up to find him staring, slack-jawed. Charles panics for a split second before he realizes that it is awe at the front of Erik’s mind, not anger. Grinning, he settles back into his chair.

“Your move.”

-

“This whole arrangement might be good for you two, sugar,” Emma says, twisting two diamond fingers roughly inside Erik, “but it’s confusing for everyone else. You can’t just go around sleeping with everyone.”

Erik moans, rocking his hips up against her fingers, his mind alight with expletives and even a few explanations, but Emma ignores them. She’s left him without a voice tonight for a reason.

Adding a third finger, she continues, “Of course it’s not everyone, is it? That’s no secret.”

This time, Erik goes still, cold shame seeping through him, followed by a pang of guilt. Not quite what Emma had been looking for, so she changes tactics.

Turning her other hand diamond as well, she waves her fingers in front of Erik’s face before she trails them lightly down his chin, across his chest, leaving his nipples cold and hard, tracing a pattern through the hair leading to his cock. She stops short.

“I shouldn’t indulge you anymore,” she says, drawing her fingers out, enjoying the soft, needy noise that escapes Erik’s nose, “but you do look so lovely like this.”

Erik turns his face into the sheets and Emma gets the distinct impression that he would be covering his face with his arms if he had control of them now. It’s almost sad, really.

Smiling to herself, Emma eases her three fingers back into Erik as she curls her other hand around Erik’s still straining cock. The noise he makes is stunning, warming her to the core. “Of course you think I’m the lovely one, but you don’t ever give yourself enough credit there.”

Pain and pleasure chase themselves in circles through Erik’s head as Emma continues to tease him with diamond fingers, careful she doesn’t do any lasting damage. He really is quite gorgeous, panting for her, arching up at her whim on her bed.

“Do you think you can take more?” she asks, knowing his answer even before the _yes_ paints itself clearly across his mind.

She carefully slots her pinky in alongside her other fingers, sinking them in slowly, twisting her other hand around Erik’s cock as she does, and Erik groans, coming across his stomach, his head tipped back against the pillows.

Making a soft tutting noise, Emma draws her fingers back, turning them back to flesh to the soft sounds of Erik’s breathing. She wipes as much of the extra lube off onto Erik’s thigh as she can, her nose wrinkling with distaste.

“You can go now,” she says. Sliding off the bed to stretch, she lets go of her hold on his mind.

Erik watches her through heavy eyes. “But you—” he starts to say, but stops when Emma raises an eyebrow. He’s learning.

-

Charles finds Erik in the gym, which they’ve finally managed to fully convert, and hands him a glass of water and an apple. Erik accepts, placing the apple on a nearby bench.

“Thanks,” Erik says, tipping the glass back, draining it in one, fluid motion, his throat bobbing with it. Sweat glistens on his brow, dripping down his neck into the old undershirt he’s wearing. Erik’s mind is bright and almost happy, as it often is in the early morning, and Charles can’t help smiling.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” Charles says when Erik hands the glass back, their fingers lingering over each other.

But Erik’s bright mood darkens, his brow twisting down into a frown. Grabbing the apple, he shoulders his way past Charles and out of the room.

-

“I saw that mistake with your knife,” Erik says against his lips when he finally catches up with him in his room after dinner. “I could feel it.”

Grinning, Darwin kisses Erik briefly and says, “I know. No one else did.”

Erik hums, running his hands over Darwin's chest. “You still haven't gotten Alex to notice you?” he asks, trailing kisses down his neck. 

“Way to kill the mood,” Darwin grumbles, not really annoyed. “Love is complicated.”

“Don't I know it,” Erik murmurs, his teeth dragging against Darwin's neck. Darwin shivers as the skin there armors against the assault.

“Fuck,” Erik says. “You're amazing.”

Darwin pushes away to pull his shirt off. He knows about Erik's fascination with mutation, but it still makes him feel good to hear it vocalized—it’s one of the main reasons he agrees to these trysts with Erik.

When he looks up again, he finds Erik naked before him, watching him with hungry eyes. “What are you waiting for?” Darwin asks, slipping out of his pants. “My mutation won’t show untriggered.”

Erik grins, pushing him back to the bed, and Darwin can feel his muscles growing in an effort to combat Erik’s superior strength, even if he doesn’t really want to fight him. They wrestle themselves into bed, rolling until Darwin relents, lets Erik pin him.

Darwin relaxes back, resting his hands on Erik’s waist as Erik laves attention on his shoulder, biting soft and hard against the armor growing there. Of course, Darwin can barely feel it. What he can feel, however, is Erik’s tongue chasing each bite around the armored patches.

Murmuring soft praise, Erik gets a hand between them, hooks his thumb into Darwin’s hole and Darwin can feel himself beginning to get wet, his body anticipating Erik’s actions, ready for him. Erik moans, sliding another finger in.

“Yes,” Darwin mutters, arching into Erik’s hand, already more sensitive than he thinks most men are. He grips his cock with one hand, pulling in time to Erik’s fingers. “Yeah.”

“You ready?” Erik rasps, his voice thick with arousal. He’s already arranging them, pushing at Darwin’s thighs to get in the best position. Darwin nods and Erik wastes no more time, sliding in, his hands tight on Darwin’s suddenly hardening hips.

“You’re so wet,” Erik says, sounding just as startled now as he had the first time. “Fuck.”

They work together surprisingly well, their rhythms matching nearly perfectly, Erik’s hand just the right size around his on his cock. Darwin allows himself the physical pleasure of this, of Erik, but doesn’t let his eyes fall closed, doesn’t let himself fall into fantasy.

Erik’s eyes are open, too, watching where their bodies meet, living the moment and not a fantasy.

When they come, very nearly together, Erik leans down to kiss him again, a silent thank you that Darwin reciprocates. But after they help each other clean up, Erik leaves without a word.

-

“I love you,” Erik says when he finally makes it into bed, wrapping himself around Charles as soon as he’s drawn the blankets up around them. The light switches off on Erik’s command.

The words hang in the air, or at least in Charles’ mind, and he has to force himself into action, adjusting their positions so their foreheads are touching. It’s easier to read Erik this way, and somehow easier to keep their minds separate as well. Erik smells fresh from a shower, but Charles can almost feel Darwin still on his skin.

Running his fingers through Erik’s hair, Charles asks, “Are you sure?”

Erik cracks an eye open and raises an eyebrow. “Of course I’m sure,” he murmurs.

And he is.


End file.
